


I'm Negan.

by bellarkeark



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Rick, Choking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, although how else could it be, rick always bottoms, this is horrible im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkeark/pseuds/bellarkeark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick's sitting down at the bar in a (gay) club, Negan approaches him, and they end up fucking in a bathroom stall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Negan.

**Author's Note:**

> it would be great if yall just ignored the first paragraph completely. i dont know why i thought that "straight" pun would be a good idea. other than that, enjoy :)

It was nearing midnight and Rick was quietly sitting at the bar, minding his own business, merrily sipping his straight Scotch whiskey. He laughed lowly to himself, thinking that his drink was the only thing that was “straight” about where he was. 

“Hey, gorgeous. What’re you laughin’ at?” he heard a deep, raspy voice whisper in his ear.

He looked to his side and saw a handsome stranger with short cropped black hair, and a slightly tanned skin. He had wide shoulders and strong, muscular arms. Rick let his gaze shamelessly slide through the man’s body, and when he lifted his eyes to the stranger’s - rather mean looking - face, he saw the man smirking. 

“I’d ask if I could buy you a drink, but you already got one,” the man gestured to the glass in Rick’s hand. 

Rick smiled and swirled the liquid around in the glass a bit, then put the rim of the glass to his lips and downed the whiskey in one breath. He set the glass down on the counter and turned fully in his chair to face the handsome stranger. 

“It seems like I don’t got one anymore,” he bit his lip, smiling up at the man, who laughed a hearty laugh and then called the bartender over.

“What d’ya want?” he asked Rick.

Raising an eyebrow up at him in a seductive manner, Rick simply responded with, “Surprise me.”

The stranger chuckled and ordered two Bacardi and cokes, then took a seat on the stool next to Rick’s. 

“So, you gonna tell me your name?” 

“Rick.”

“Rick,” the man repeated approvingly. “I’m Negan.”

Rick nodded a thanks at the bartender when he put the drink before him, then picked the glass up and drank. 

“Not a name you hear often,” he observed.

“Oh, I hear it often enough,” Negan grinned lasciviously, picking up his drink and taking a swig. 

“I can imagine,” Rick said, unabashedly resting his free hand on Negan’s thigh. 

Negan licked his lips and stood up, fishing a few bills out of his pockets and placing them on the counter.He stared at Rick with lust-filled eyes and gestured towards the bathroom. 

 

***

 

“This is fucking crazy,” Rick muttered to himself. 

“You say something?” 

“I said ‘This is fucking crazy.’” Rick crossed his arms, watching Negan lock the stall door behind them.

“How so?” Negan whispered, turning to face Rick, their bodies flush against each other. 

“People could come in here and hear us, for one,” Rick answered, staring up at Negan defiantly. 

“Guess you’re gonna have to be real fucking quiet then,” Negan said, his manner mildly threatening.

Rick bit his lip, unwilling to admit how much he liked Negan being so assertive. 

Apparently, Rick’s silence pleased Negan, because he smirked and brought his mouth down to meet Rick’s in a passionate, hungry kiss. 

Suddenly, Negan broke the kiss and turned Rick around, so that his back was up against Negan’s front. Slowly, he started grinding into Rick and kissing his neck. Rick sighed in pleasure. 

“Tell me what you want,” Negan whispered. 

“You,” Rick stated simply, already feeling himself grow hard. 

“Hmm.” Negan hummed, and Rick could feel him smirking against his neck. 

Negan sneaked his arms around Rick’s waist, and with a few quick motions undid Rick’s pants and let them drop to the floor. He wasted no time in taking Rick’s cock in his hand, and began stroking him rapidly. His hand was well-practiced, gently twisting as it went down Rick’s shaft, and soon Rick could feel himself nearing his orgasm. 

Negan must’ve noticed, because he stopped and removed his hand. Rick whimpered in response. 

“Not yet.” Negan promised, lightly biting Rick’s earlobe, “I want you to come with me buried deep inside you.” Rick almost moaned at the thought. 

Rick felt Negan’s hand on his ass, and then a wet finger enter him slowly. Rick bit his lip, wanting to tell Negan that it was too little for him. Before he had a chance to do that, however, he heard Negan chuckle lowly, and add in a second finger, then soon after a third. 

“Christ. You just love having that pretty little ass of yours fucked, don’t you?” Negan whispered, his voice thick and rough with lust. 

Negan started moving his hand faster, curling his fingers so that Rick had to bite down hard on his lip to stop himself from shouting out in pleasure. 

“Not yet.” Negan repeated, taking his fingers out. 

Finally, he unbuttoned his own pants, hissing lowly as his bare cock made contact with the cool air. Quickly, he took out a condom and put it on, then ripped open a small packet of lube he had in his pocket and smoothed it over himself. 

He slowly but surely guided himself inside Rick, then grabbed both of Rick’s hips and suddenly started fucking hard into him. Rick gasped loudly and slapped his palms against the stall’s wall to support himself standing up. He tried to be as quiet as possible, and the only sound that could be heard in the small, brightly lit club bathroom was the slapping noises Negan’s hips made as they came in contact with Rick’s bare ass. 

Negan grunted and suddenly brought his hand up to Rick’s throat, wrapping it around it lightly. Rick moaned at the contact, feeling his cock twitch as Negan’s hand squeezed just a little bit tighter. 

Rick couldn't hold himself back anymore, and now loud moans and breathy gasps escaped his mouth with every thrust. 

All of a sudden, Negan stopped, eliciting a small, barely audible whine in protest from Rick. 

“I told you to be quiet, slut.” He growled in Rick’s ear. 

Rick sucked in a breath. He didn’t know why, but he loved being called a slut. And, in that moment especially, it made Rick feel the hottest and dirtiest he’d felt in a long time. 

He wanted to make Negan happy, so he nodded vehemently and bit down hard on the inside of his cheek to keep himself from making any other noises that would cause Negan to stop fucking him again. 

Evidently satisfied with Rick’s readiness to obey, Negan resumed where he left off, harder this time, and his hand wrapped around Rick’s neck just slightly tighter. 

Soon Rick could feel his knees start to wobble. Negan noticed and shifted his hand from Rick’s throat to his mouth, and Rick finally came with a muffled scream. His muscles tightened around Negan’s cock, and that was enough to send Negan over the edge. 

Negan continued fucking into Rick until both of the men came off their highs, panting hard, sweaty and hot. 

“That was fucking amazing.” Negan whispered as Rick turned around to face him, and dipped his head down to bite harshly on Rick’s stubble-covered jawline. 

Rick hummed in response, clothed himself quickly, and exited the stall. He didn’t bother with any parting remarks, because he knew Negan would understand, and left the bathroom with the smallest of smiles on his face; maybe, hopefully, some day, they’d meet again. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for that rushed ending i had no idea how else to end it!! i hope u liked it anyway, and if you did, kudos/comments would be greatly appreciated!! x


End file.
